Let me Embrace you
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: After Terra accidently releases his darkness, his Master orders him to be confined. Aqua is troubled by this and tries to comfort him in his time of need. But she might have to reveal her feelings just to cheer him up. Oneshot TerraxAqua


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (I just like writing fan fiction)**

**Writer Terra ForceXIII**

~~ **L**e_t_ m_e_ **Em**b_rac_e y_o_**u **~~

Aqua wasn't in a pleasant mood today, mostly because of Terra's situation and fear of its outcome. She's been worried about her close friend for awhile now, witnessing disturbing changes and hurtful punishments from their Master. Aqua was on her way to deliver Terra his late dinner, holding a plate with some rice and chicken. She's been doing what she can to help Terra in this time of misery, delivering food and giving him some company.

Terra has been struggling with the darkness inside him, letting out slight burst of darkness in his attacks and angering himself for it. Yesterday, Terra and Ven were sparring while Master Eraqus watched with Aqua sitting and enjoying their peaceful time. But then Terra unleashed a burst of darkness that nearly hurt Ven and Master Eraqus was outraged. Their teacher sighed and suggested that Terra needs to be confined. Terra agreed to this and was put into a closed space, taking him away from anyone that he could accidently hurt again.

Aqua sighed heavily from the painful memories and kept her gaze in front of her, walking down one of many hallways in this castle to the confined room where Terra was. She felt sorry for her close friend and wished that she could help him more. She's felt some strange feelings for the strong wielder for awhile now, getting a little nervous and flustered whenever he looks at her with those dark blue eyes.

_"Why... am I feeling this way?" _She wondered with concerned.

She stopped in front of the door that led to her depressed friend, puzzled and thinking of something to say when she walks in.

_"Terra, I hope you'll overcome this... and if you can't do it alone... i'll be there to cheer you up," _

Aqua took a deep breath and entered the room, holding the plate close to her and trying to look friendly. The room was completely empty and the only light was the moon shining down from the far window. Aqua quickly spotted her friend sitting down in a corner with his arms resting on his knees. The tale male looked depressed with his head hunched over and his eyes narrowed with signs of despair.

"T-Terra," Aqua greeted, not taking another step till Terra response.

Terra didn't answer, he just hunched his head down and closed his legs closer to his body.

"I brought you some food," Aqua tried again.

After another moment of silence, Terra finally responded. "Thanks," He muttered with a low voice.

Aqua shrugged and walked silently towards Terra. She placed his plate close to him and sat beside him, resting her back on the dark wall. Aqua took this time to expect the earth warrior, feeling his despair infecting her because of their bond. ever since these strains of darkness appeared from Terra, he hasn't been his usual confident self that Aqua admired so much.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" Terra muttered, snapping Aqua out of her gaze.

"Oh... sorry," Aqua sighed.

Terra lifted his upper body back and leaned on the wall while reaching out for his food. He picked up his plate of rice and started eating. Aqua let a little smile curve on her lips, glad to see Terra's usual appetite still noticeable. Terra nudged a little closer to her and offered his plate of rice to her.

"Want some?"

Aqua let him see her joyful smile. "Sure."

Aqua and Terra shared the meal in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After the rice and chicken were all gone, they tried their best to come up with something to talk about. Aqua debated whether or not to rest her head on his shoulder and finally caved. She moved a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't mind, which he didn't.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

Terra arched his head back and closed his eyes. "A little, thanks to you."

"Glad I could help."

Terra sighed heavily and rested his head on Aqua's, making her feel a little nervous inside. "Aqua..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a failure?" He sighed with such deep sorrow.

Aqua gulped and took a deep breath, then moving her head up and looking at her friend. She then placed her gentle hands on his cheek and moved his head so he was looking into her eyes.

"No... no I don't, Terra," She whispered.

The male wielder looked down. "How can you say that... after what I've done. What I've become."

"Terra, I know you can handle it," She whispered while putting her forehead on his. "Your strong, brave, and fierce. You can overcome anything and I believe in you."

Terra looked into her eyes as they kept their heads close to one another. After a moment of staring at each other, Terra spoke. "Aqua, I'm not like you. I don't have such a pure heart like you."

"My heart isn't perfect, Terra," She blushed.

She flinched when Terra placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes it is, a heart filled with such light that it casts a shadow on mine."

"Why are you saying these things?"

"Because it's true, I can see it when we're sparring and I... can see it now."

Aqua wrapped an arm around his head and rubbed her fingers in between his brown locks. She started to realize what these feels might be, breathing heavily.

_"Could it be that... I love him," _She thought.

"T-Terra," She stuttered.

"Yeah,"

"C-can I ask you... something?"

"Sure."

Aqua took a deep breath and finally spoke her question. "What... do you feel for me?"

This caught Terra off guard, widening his eyes and thinking of something to say without saying to much. Terra moved his head to her shoulder, looking down and keeping his firm grip on her shoulder.

"I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," He whispered.

"I think... that I feel the same way..."

Aqua flinched and moved Terra so their eyes could meet. Terra's eyes were half open and looked relaxed at the sight of her ocean blue orbs; looking a lot calmer then he did before. He moved his other hand to the back of Aqua's neck, making her flinch again. Terra took a leap of faith and slowly moved her head closer to him while Aqua placed her hands on his muscular chest. Aqua closed her eyes and moved her head slightly to the side to prepare her for what's to come. She felt Terra's breathe on her lips so she knew he was closing in on her.

When their lips finally connected, Terra embraced her in his arms and deepened the kiss, causing her to slightly shake a little in his arms. Terra soon got more passionate and slit his tongue in her teeth, asking entrance to her mouth and she eagerly obliged. She opened her mouth willingly and their tongues wrapped around each other. Aqua was completely immobilized by Terra's embrace, her arms close to her chest and her body to the side so her shoulder rubbed his chest. She had her head tilted up so they couldn't break away, her legs squirming in between his.

When they separated, they had a string of saliva attached to their tongues and they looked at each other with red faces. Aqua gulped and finally confessed.

"Terra, I think I love you."

Terra didn't reply and just moved his lips for another kiss; Aqua didn't mind and continued to play with each other's tongue. She started to let out soft moans in his mouth while he tightens his grip around her slender body. Terra enjoyed how their saliva was now mixing and he happily tasted its splendor. But because of this hint of pleasure, Terra felt his darkness turn into lustful greed.

_"Damn it, I want more," _He growled in his head.

Terra disconnected their kiss and moved down to her neck, making Aqua gasp and hold onto his head. "T-Terra,"

"Shhh..." He hissed and placed his mouth on her neck.

Aqua gasped and tried to pull away but Terra's strength was too strong for her. She gasped again when she felt a slight pain in her neck when Terra tugged with his teeth, leaving a love mark and continuing his licks.

"Sorry about that," He whispered.

"Terra, I think we should stop," She suggested, noticing the time.

"Stay with me,"

The earth wielder used his heavy weight and collapsed on the floor with Aqua under him. "Aqua, I want you."

Aqua felt nervous when he said that because she felt the slight rush of darkness in him. Terra realized this and sat up quickly, rubbing his face and sighing heavily. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I think you should leave," He sighed as he leaned on the wall again.

"But why?"

"You're not safe with me."

Aqua sat up and placed a hand on his face. "Terra, it's fine."

"No it's not... I can't control it."

"Yes... you can, I believe in you."

Terra arched his head back. "How can you say that about... someone like me?"

Aqua sat on his lap and snuggled in his shoulder. "Because that's the reason why I fell in love with you,"

The Water maiden kissed him softly on the neck and closed her eyes. Terra rested his chin on her head and stared off into the dark room.

"Terra, if you need more light in your heart... I'll let you keep mine."

"Aqua, please... I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't."

Terra placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. "Your quit stubborn."

"Well I learned that from you."

Terra chuckled and looked out the window. "I love you, Aqua."

"I love you too."

"Would you mind sleeping here with me?"

Aqua smiled. "Sure, do you think you can keep me close tonight?"

Terra let out a small chuckle and circled his arms around his maiden.

"I wouldn't want it any other way..."

_~~ THE END ~~_

**Well that was my first oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed it. :) Story was inspired by the Oneshots of ****Aqua StormXIV**

**Check out my other TerraxAqua fics as well. **

**drop a review on your way out too. **


End file.
